Après la douceur d'une nuit
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: GinnyDrago.1 après la douceur d'une nuit: une jeunefille se console avec l'ennemi d'un garçon qui ne veut pas d'elle. 2 amour d'automne. 3 une main tendue. 4 être son père. 5 gagner le match.
1. Chapter 1 : apèrs la douceur d'une nuit

**APRES LA DOUCEUR D'UNE NUIT**

Comme j'ai plusieurs idées d'OS sur Drago et Ginny, je me suis dit que j'allais tous les poster dans la même histoire.

Après la douceur d'une nuit est donc le titre de ce receuil d'OS

Ces différentes histoires n'ont pas forcément de rapport entre elles et chaque nouvelle histoire peut-être lue sans avoir lu les précédentes.

**APRES LA DOUCEUR D'UNE NUIT**

§

Je commence par une petite histoire écrite à partir d'un "poème". Elle comporte un seul chapitre.

Ce n'est pas facile à résumer si je ne veux pas tout vous dire avant que vous ne lisiez.

Je vais juste vous dire : _Une jeune fille se console avec l'ennemi de celui dont elle est amoureuse et qui ne veut pas d'elle. _

Je n'oublie pas de vous rappeler que les personnages et leur univers ont été crée par J. .

Quand est-ce que se passe cette scène ? pendant le tome 5... plutôt vers la fin, mais pas tout à fait quand même.

**bonne lecture.**

Il est beau quand il dort. Ses boucles blondes luisent sur l'oreiller vert foncé. Son visage d'enfant est calme. Dans son rêve matinal, il est à l'écart des problèmes de notre monde.

Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps pour le contempler. Eclairée par la lune et des milliers de bougies, cette nuit fut magique. Le soleil, entrant doucement dans la pièce en une lumière resplendissante me fait retrouver mes esprits.

J'ai passé la nuit avec Drago Malfoy. Un ange maléfique.

Hier son sourire n'était pas angélique quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'errais dans les couloirs. Je pensais à Harry. Une seule image dans ma tête, Cho l'embrassant sous le gui juste avant Noël. Je souffrais. J'étais perdue. Quand j'ai croisé Drago, nous sommes d'abord disputé : pourrait-il en être autrement entre une Gryffondor et un Serpentard ? Entre une Weasley et un Malfoy ?

J'ai pleuré. Je ne lui ai rien dit mais il a compris l'origine de mes larmes. De quelques mots, d'un regard, il m'a rassuré. Il a pris ma main pour me retenir, fermement, délicatement. J'ai hésité quelques secondes, mais je l'ai laissé faire. Je l'ai laissé me consoler.

Quand il m'a emmené ici, je l'ai suivi en souriant.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Il m'a dit qu'il me ferait oublier Harry. Il a réussi. Pendant quelques heures, dans ses bras, j'ai oublié mon amour et cette fille qui a volé son cœur. De sa voix si douce, il m'a dit tout ce que j'aurais voulu entendre de la bouche de Harry. J'étais belle, intelligente et drôle et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potter ne voulait pas de moi.

Je l'ai écouté. Il a séché mes larmes avec des mots doux, il m'a fait sourire avec de baisers attentionnés. Il a été l'amant dont toute fille a rêvé. D'affectueuses caresses réchauffant mon coeur. Un frisson de plaisir qui parcourait mon corps à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il a été mien pendant quelques instants de bonheur. Mais qui ne peuvent durer.

Nous sommes tellement différents.

Ce matin, allongée auprès de lui dans ce lit, je me rappelle que c'est mon pire ennemi. Mon ennemi à moi ou celui d'Harry ? Non, le notre. Celui qui traite ma meilleure amie de Sang de Bourbe, celui qui traite mon frère de miséreux, celui qui veut la peau de l'amour de ma vie.

C'est un sang pur de Serpentard dont le père m'a livré à leur maître lors de ma première année. C'est un membre de la brigade inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. Un rôle dont il s'acquitte très bien, trop bien pour nous. Je n'ai rien dit sur l'armée de Dumbledore ni sur ses membres, ni sur ses pratiques.

Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurais jamais réussi à me le pardonner.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Je lui ai offert mon cœur. Je lui ai donné mon corps. Ivre de chagrin, j'avais besoin de lui. De quelqu'un qui ne me considère pas comme la petite sœur de Ron. De quelqu'un qui voit en moi une femme et pas une enfant timide et rougissante.

J'avais besoin d'un homme qui ne se détourne pas de moi pour des stupides histoires de Quiditch et de maisons différents, comme ça a été le cas pour le dernier garçon avec lequel je suis sortie pour oublier Harry.

J'ai demandé à Drago si nous faisions ça pour se venger d'Harry. Son regard a changé. Ses yeux gris m'ont regardé avec insistance. Je pouvais y lire beaucoup de sincérité.

Je l'ai embrassé à nouveau, avant de me laisser emportée par ses caresses. Je ne voulais pas me poser de questions. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais aimer.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Bientôt il ouvrira les yeux. Je ne serai plus là. Je vais partir, ouvrir la porte de cette chambre et retourner dans la mienne. Je ne connais pas ses sentiments. Je ne sais pas s'il était sincère hier soir. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Partir avant de le regretter. Partir avant de m'attacher à lui.

Cette nuit a été merveilleuse, mais irréelle.

C'était peut-être pour lui quelque chose dont il rêvait. Mais malgré tout, c'est pour Harry que bat mon coeur. Un dernier regard vers ce sorcier que j'ai aimé une nuit. Un dernier baiser sur son front de beau jeune homme endormi. Un dernier murmure:

Excuse-moi Drago si toi tu m'aimes. Moi, je ne suis pas prête à t'aimer en retour.

**_oOoOoOo_**

Voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Je vous l'avoue : écrire sur ces deux-là ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit avant que je ne lise de très jolies fics sur ce couple sur ce site. Ca a du me donner envie d'essayer moi aussi. Voilà le résultat.

A propos de cette histoire : elle se situe à peu près entre le match de Gryffondor-Serdaigle et le jour de la mort de Sirius. Qu'un souvenir aussi lointain sur Harry et Cho la touche encore, c'est vrai que c'est peu probable… mais … bon … qu'elle se console avec Drago est encore plus louche… Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

A propos de ce "poème"( voir définition de "poème" dans _"dans le soir lumineux"_): il fut écrit en classe de première pendant un cours de français : oeuvre étudiée à ce moment là : Don Juan. Le rapport entre les deux : aucun. Je suppose donc que c'est la série américaine très évoluée que j'avais regardé la veille qui me l'avait inspiré.

Si ça vous a plu dîtes le moi et allez lire mes autres histoires qui sont très bien aussi.


	2. Chapter 2 : amour d'automne

29/04/07

Cette histoire n'est pas la suite n'est pas la suite de la précédente, elle est totalement indépendante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AMOUR D'AUTOMNE**

Cette petite histoire se déroule après le tome 5 et ne prend pas en compte les événements qui se passent dans le tome 6. Ginny nous y expose ses inquiétudes, ses peurs et ses joies dans l'attente du retour imminent du seigneur des ténèbres.

Attention, quelques petits détails peuvent provenir du tome 6. Les personnages sont quant à eux "empruntés" à J.K.Rowling.

**Bonne lecture**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma cinquième année à Poudlard a commencé il y a quelques semaines. L'ambiance dans l'école a changé depuis l'année dernière, depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-Personne-Ne-Prononce-Le-Nom et les événements du ministère. Les rires des élèves sont moins fréquents et les coups d'œil suspicieux sont désormais des habitudes.

Assise à ma table dans la grande salle, j'ouvre le journal du soir à la page des disparitions suspectes et des meurtres ; en priant pour qu'aucun nom que je connaisse n'y soit inscrit. La page n'est pas vide mais aucune de mes connaissances n'y est mentionnée. J'adresse alors un regard soulagé à mon frère et à son meilleur ami qui attendent eux aussi les nouvelles.

Nous ne pleurerons pas ce soir.

o

_**Sur ces tristes journées apparaît lentement,**_

_**D'un beau soir automnal l'angélique lumière.**_

o

Je quitte la table avec un léger sourire et me dirige vers le parc. Assise derrière une petite colline, à côté du lac, j'admire le reflet orangé du soleil descendant dans l'étendue d'eau. Je détache mes longs cheveux roux et les laisse glisser dans le vent, parce que je sais qu'il adore ça.

Des mains délicates se posent sur mes yeux me tirant de ma rêverie. Mon petit ami vient d'arriver. Il pose sa cape aux couleurs de Serpentard et s'allonge à côté de moi avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne et de s'amuser doucement avec.

Notre relation s'est construite lentement. Une étincelle dans son regard en montant dans le train. Des doux mots réconfortants et chaleureux le soir de la blessure de Fred. Une première fois où il m'a pris dans ses bras et où j'ai senti un rouge flamboyant envahissant mes joues ; j'ai souris quand j'ai aperçut la même couleur sur le visage de mon beau blond.

Notre histoire, c'est cette flamme dans mon cœur qui se ravive chaque fois que je l'on se retrouve. Le plus souvent nous restons ici, face au lac, à l'heure où le soleil nous souhaite bonne nuit en nous baignant dans sa lumière la plus joyeuse et la plus resplendissante.

Nous vivons des moments doux et magiques

o

_**L'incendie de notre Bonheur, rapidement**_

_**Brulera, s'éteindra en cette saison fière.**_

o

Alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour se reposer un peu, je retire mes chaussures et avance dans le lac. La fraîcheur de l'eau est agréable. J'envoie quelques gouttes sur lui et il ouvre les yeux, surpris. Il se redresse en appui sur un bras et me regarde attendri. Je lui adresse mon plus beau sourire malicieux. Il se lève et sans me laisser le temps de réagir me pousse dans l'eau.

Il m'en sort rapidement et m'enroule dans une serviette qu'il fait apparaître. Il m'aide à me sécher et nous rions comme deux enfants. Nous nous amusons comme les adolescents que nous aurions du être, sans la menace de cette guerre qui nous suit depuis quelques années.

Innocemment, il passe sa main dans mes cheveux pour éloigner de mon visage quelques mèches rebelles. Pendant ce temps, je joue avec son collier. Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et avant qu'il ne le fasse, je pose en silence mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse tendrement.

Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, certains soirs même, nous ne disons rien. Nous échangeons des sourires, des caresses. Je ne veux pas partager mes soucis avec lui.

Je veux juste profiter de notre bonheur.

o

_**Ne cherchons pas à rattraper le temps qui fuit.**_

_**L'obscurité nous ouvrira bientôt ses portes.**_

o

L'héritier de Serpentard est à nouveau tout puissant. Un jour où l'autre, demain ou dans un an, il mettra à exécution son plan diabolique. Personne ne sait quel est son but. Anéantir Harry, Eliminer les sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang-pur, dominer le monde ou alors trouver l'éternité ? Personne ne peut imaginer ce qui nous attend.

Ni moi, Ni Drago qui me sert contre lui pour chasser mes sombres pensées. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Cependant il sait que où que nous soyons, quoi que nous faisions, nous pensons toujours à ce terrible retour.

Cette peur des ombres nous unis.

La présence de Drago me rassure, elle me protège de moi-même, des souvenirs de ma première année et de ma rencontre avec le sorcier maléfique. Elle m'isole du monde et me permet de vivre quelques minutes par jour dans un monde paisible et heureux.

Je souris à nouveau à mon petit ami et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Le soleil a disparu et quelques derniers rayons de soleil nous renvoi leur faible lumière. Je me sers contre lui en frissonnant. Nous apercevons dans le ciel, une horrible fumée verte, sa funeste signature :

La marque des ténèbres resplendissante.

o

_**Quand sur novembre agonissant viendra la nuit.**_

_**S'envoleront nos amours et les feuilles, mortes. **_

o

----------------------------------------------------------

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à situer cette fan-fiction par rapport aux livres d'Harry Potter. J'avais trouvé quand elle aurait pu se dérouler : au tout début du tome 6. Ce que j'avais oublié, c'est qu'à cette époque Ginny sort avec Dean et ça, ça ne m'allait vraiment pas du tout. Pour m'en sortir, j'ai trouvé un moyen, qui n'est pas très honnête mais qui marche, en la plaçant juste après la fin du tome 5 et comme ça mon histoire devient réaliste ... hum hum !!!

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plus et que vous prendrez quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser.


	3. Chapter 3 : une main tendue

28 / 06 /07

Cette histoire n'est pas la suite de la précédente, elle est totalement indépendante.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNE MAIN TENDUE**

Un petit OS assez étrange, se déroulant juste à la fin de la guerre, prenant en compte les 6 premiers tomes.

Ginny nous raconte comment un simple geste à fait basculer et à détruit sa vie.

Il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire d'amour, mais de quelque chose d'assez triste.

Les personnages évoquées sont à J.K.Rowling.

BONNE LECTURE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il m'avait tendu la main.

C'était elle que j'avais vu en premier, juste avant ses yeux d'acier.

Son regard était triste et dur.

J'aurais du penser à un piège mais j'ai choisi d'accepter cette main pour me relever.

Je n'avais pas eu le besoin de lui demander pourquoi il m'avait aidé.

Ce n'était pas de la pitié, peut-être juste une prise de conscience.

Il avait du réalisé l'ampleur de cette guerre en voyant une de ses anciennes camarades de classe sur le point d'être assassiner.

Je l'avais remercié par un petit sourire pour avoir assommé ce mangemort, pour ce geste étrange à mon égard.

Il m'avait rendu ce sourire d'une façon timide, avant de regarder son bras, où nous avions vu tous les deux sa marque des ténèbres rougir lentement, punissant douloureusement sa trahison.

J'allais lui préparer un pansement avec un morceau de sa cape quand Harry est apparu dans mon champ de vision, bousculant ma vie, faisant s'envoler toutes mes certitudes.

- Avada Kedavra.

- Stupefix !

Un silence inquiétant nous enveloppa quelques secondes.

Le soleil se couchait, rougissant le champ de bataille et les yeux sans vie de Drago. Harry, avait visé le Serpentard et le corps de cet apprenti mangemort s'était étalé contre le sol.

Derrière moi, mon petit ami, prisonnier de mon sort, me regardait inquiet et effrayé.

- Ginny, libère-moi!!!

Je ne l'avais pas fait. Je m'étais contentée de crier dans le crépuscule.

- Il venait de me sauver la vie!!!

C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit, de ma vie.

Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le corps de mon sauveur et de l'autre l'arrogance du crime de mon ancien petit ami.

J'ai commencé à frapper celui-ci avec mes poings, dégageant ma fureur et criant tant de mots haineux que je n'ai pas entendu quand ses cris ont cessés.

C'est en arrivant ici que j'ai compris.

C'est en ouvrant les yeux dans cette prison que j'ai réalisé.

Je l'avais tué.

Je venais de tuer celui que j'aimais de tout mon cœur parce que mon ennemi avait eu le courage de me tendre la main.

Je ne sais même pas si Drago Malfoy aurait changé de camp, s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Tout ce que j'arrivais à penser, c'est qu'Harry l'avait tué et que moi j'avais tué Harry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dans le monde qui m'entoure règne maintenant paix et bonheur. Harry est le plus grand héros de notre monde car il a réussi à détruire Voldemort; juste avant de s'attaquer à Drago…

Dans ma cellule d'Azkaban j'entends les cris de joies de quelques fêtes qui me parviennent à travers les épais murs noirs.

Mon camp à gagné et avec lui, j'ai gagné:

J'étais prête à tout pour détruire Voldemort et sa horde de mangemorts, pour anéantir leurs idées.

J'étais prête à mourir, à tuer.

Je n'avais jamais pensé une seule seconde que je tuerai mon amant.

Une nouvelle bataille commence pour moi dans cette prison.

Moi contre les détraqueurs, moi contre les moments les plus douloureux de ma vie.

Ma vie est remplie de tant de souffrance que je ne peux espérer gagner ce combat.

Les magnifiques souvenirs de Quidditch n'effaceront jamais ce qui c'est passé dans la chambre des secrets mais surtout ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

Les souvenirs de ma relation avec Harry ne sont pas de bons souvenirs, pas parce que je l'ai tué, mais parce qu'il a tué Drago.

Si je l'avais libéré quand il me l'avait demandé, tout serait différent.

Peut-être ferais-je la fête avec eux ce soir?

Peut-être aurais-je finit par pardonner à Harry?

Peut-être aurions nous pu construire une nouvelle vie ensemble?

Être heureux tous les deux?

Et oublier Drago?

Je préfère souffrir qu'abandonner à mon passé cette image d'un mangemort qui me tend la main pour m'aider.

Je m'assois par terre, contre le mur.

Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux.

Je regarde l'obscurité une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux.

Je souhaite que ce monde ne connaisse plus de guerre atroce, entraînant des morts injustes.

Je souris légèrement, car c'est grâce à de simples sourires que ce construit la vie, grâce à ça et à des mains qui se tendent.

Je veux mourir heureuse.

Alors je pense à Drago qui me tend la main.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette petite histoire se termine comme ça. Je n'en suis pas très contente mais ça fait un moment que je n'arrives plus à l'améliorer, alors sur un coup de tête, je le poste : en espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même. Le prochain OS que je posterai ici sera surement un peu plus joyeux, avec une petite histoire d'amour et des nuances rosées.

Votre Avis ?


	4. Chapter 4 : être son père

03 / 07 / 07

Cette histoire est indépendante de la précédente et de la suivante.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**ETRE SON PERE**

L'histoire racontée dans cet OS se passe bien après la fin de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Drago et Ginny sont désormais parents.

Drago nous raconte comment ils en sont arrivés là, de la relation avec sa femme et plus particulierment de celle avec leur fils.

L'histoire prend en compte les 6 premières tomes et les personnages appartienent à J.K.Rowling.

Les prénoms m'ont été donné par un camarade de classe. Merci à lui.

BONNE LECTURE

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Un beau jeune-homme de tout juste 18 ans monte sur l'estrade, entouré de ses camarades de classe. Sa robe est magnifique. Sa mère a passé des heures à la confectionner et à la broder. Son chapeau penche un peu, lui donnant un petit air enfantin. C'est le chapeau que j'aurais du porter à l'époque, quand j'avais son âge. Tout a été prévu pour qu'en ce jour spécial, il soit le plus beau.

Ce sorcier, c'est le meilleur élève de son année. Ce garçon, c'est mon fils aîné. C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé, c'est ce que j'ai toujours dis. Même si depuis le début, je sais que je ne suis pas le père biologique de cet enfant.

En réalité, C'est l'enfant que portait Ginny quand je me suis enfin rendu compte que les douleurs dans le ventre que je ressentais chaque fois que je la voyais, n'étaient pas liées à la haine que j'avais contre sa famille mais à l'amour que je portais à ses beaux yeux.

A l'époque, j'étais en septième et elle en sixième année. Le professeur Mac Gonagall m'avait à nouveau accueilli à Poudlard à la rentrée. Pendant l'été, j'avais pris conscience de l'erreur que j'avais faîte en permettant aux mangemorts d'entrer dans Poudlard. J'avais alors passé 2 mois à recueillir des informations sur les plans de Voldemort pour les livrer à l'ordre du phénix à la rentrée.

Ma septième année a été horrible. Tout le monde me regardait comme le traitre que j'étais et je devais rester discret et loin d'Harry Potter qui m'aurait tué s'il en avait eu la moindre occasion.

Il n'y avait qu'elle qui me traitait différemment. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait ce que ça signifiait d'avoir été la victime du seigneur des ténèbres, qu'elle avait compris ce que j'avais enduré. Peut-être parce qu'elle faisait plus confiance à MacGonagall que les autres et qu'elle se doutait que si j'étais revenu, c'était pour une bonne raison.

Ce fut un jour de mai que tout commença. Son regard, comme plusieurs fois dans l'année, croisa le mien et cette fois-ci mon cœur rata un battement et me fit comprendre que cette fille était unique, gentille et merveilleuse, et que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle.

La première fois que je l'ai embrassé, j'ai profité d'un moment idéal où nous étions tous les deux tous seuls dans un couloir. Je l'ai fait d'un coup, sans rien lui dire, oubliant qu'elle sortait avec Harry Potter, et j'ai été assez surpris qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussée. Elle n'avait même rien dit et en quelques regards nous nous étions engagés dans une relation silencieuse.

Autour de nous, il y avait la menace de Voldemort. Et surtout, il y avait son petit copain Harry. En elle, il y avait déjà ce petit corps qui commençait à grandir, sans que personne ne le voie, sans que personne ne le sache.

Fin juin est arrivé rapidement, ramenant avec lui les mangemort à Poudlard. Ils voulaient faire souffrir puis tuer Harry. Ils se sont donc logiquement attaqués à Ginny. Seulement Harry ne le savait pas. Il était parti affronter Voldemort, laissant Ginny sous la seule protection de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils ont affrontés les mangemorts à eux trois. Ron n'a pas tenu bien longtemps, ils se sont vite débarrassés de lui. Hermione a été plus forte mais elle est tombée aussi. Ils ne tenaient déjà plus debout quand je suis arrivé, alerté quelques minutes plus tôt. Je n'ai pu sortir que Ginny, terrifiée et blessée de ce terrible piège.

De son côté Harry a réussi à vaincre Voldemort. Il est mort quelques heures après à Sainte-Mangouste. J'étais allé le voir espérant qu'il survive, pas pour moi, mais pour Ginny qui l'aimait tellement. C'est moi qui est du annoncer la tristesse nouvelle à la jeune sorcière. C'est moi qui suis resté près d'elle pour la consoler de cette perte, et de celle de presque toute sa famille.

Ces jours ont été assez difficile pour moi. Je l'aimais et je la voyais pleurer un autre, pensant de plus en plus que mon histoire avec elle n'existait pas pour elle, qu'elle l'avait pris pour un jeu. Cette histoire appartenait déjà à notre passé pour elle.

Mais je me trompais. Un jour, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte de Chris. Elle me l'a dit d'une voix tendre et douce, mais coupable et les larmes aux yeux. Parce que je n'étais pas le père de cet enfant.

Alors je lui ai dis, que ça n'avait pas d'importance, que je l'aimais, que je voulais l'épouser et vivre toute ma vie avec elle et que je voulais être le père de cet enfant. Je le pensais réellement et je n'ai jamais regretté ce choix. Notre histoire d'amour a réellement commencé ce jour-là.

Depuis ce jour, nos sentiments ont grandi et sont devenus plus sérieux, moins passionnels. Depuis ce jour, je suis le père de ce garçon, de cet adolescent qui va bientôt recevoir son diplôme de fin d'études.

Je pense que j'ai été un bon père pour lui. Je pense l'avoir élevé et traité de la même façon que ses frères et sa sœur. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être été un peu moins sévère avec Anissa, mais c'était mon petit ange, ma petite princesse. Elle avait rejoint nos vies, 2 ans après la naissance de Chris. Elle était beaucoup plus sage et par conséquent j'avais moins l'occasion de la réprimander. Elle était douce et généreuse et je n'aurais pas du être ni surpris, ni déçu quand elle a été réparti à Poufsouffle.

Les jumeaux sont arrivés bien plus tard, quand ma petite chérie fut entrée à Poudlard et que Chris était déjà un adolescent. Ils ont aujourd'hui l'âge de commencer à faire des bêtises, mais je les surveille de près et il n'est pas question que je sois plus clément avec eux que je ne l'ai été avec Chris.

L'éducation de Chris aurait peut-être été plus dure, s'il avait eu les yeux d'Harry ou s'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor au lieu de Serdaigle. Peut-être que j'aurais eu plus de mal à l'aimer s'il y avait eu quoi que ce soit en lui qui était venu d'Harry.

Par chance, il ressemble beaucoup plus à Ginny qu'à lui. Les mêmes cheveux couleur de feu, les mêmes yeux clairs. Peut-être que Ginny m'a jeté un sort pour que je le voie de cette manière mais c'est le genre de secrets que je ne veux pas savoir.

Du côté du caractère, il est comme moi, sauf qu'il n'est pas arrogant comme je l'étais à son âge et qu'il est beaucoup plus intelligent.

**- Christophe Weasley Malfoy**

Il s'approche du directeur de Poudlard qui lui tend son diplôme. Il le prend, le contemple, et comme ses camarades de classe, le montre à sa famille en souriant fièrement. Je fais parti de sa famille. J'attrape la main de Ginny, lui sourit, alors que quelques larmes d'émotion coulent le long de ma joue. Je me retourne vers Chris et lui sourit en retour.

Je l'avoue, il n'est pas du tout comme moi et nous n'avons presque aucun point commun. Mais aujourd'hui, comme hier et pour toujours, ça n'a aucune importance.

Je l'aime et je suis fier de l'avoir comme fils.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de cette petite histoire.

Si vous avez aimé, vous pouvez aller lire "Mon Fils", une autre de mes fictions qui parlent des relations de Drago avec un fils qui n'est pas le sien. Mais c'est un Drago/Hermione.

Après 3 histoires du point de vue de Ginny, j'avais envie de changer un peu de narrateur.

Le prochain OS sera aussi du point de vue de Drago. Il nous racontera un match. Je pense le poster bientôt.

En attendant, votre avis sur cette histoire ?

--------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ces OS sur ce couple et qui me laissent des Reviews.

Un merci en particulier à Lolie qui m'a laissé un review sans me laisser une adresse à laquelle lui répondre.


	5. Chapter 5 : un match

23 / 07 / 07

Cette histoire n'est pas la suite de la précédente, elle est totalement indépendante.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pas de titre pour le moment **

Cette histoire se déroule pendant le tome 5, durant le chapitre 30 : Graup.

Ginny est sur le terrain de Quidditch et Drago est venu assister au match qui lui réserve quelques surprises.

Les personnages sont ceux de J.K.Rowling et le quidditch aussi lui appartient.

**Bonne Lecture**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le match va bientôt commencer et un adolescent blond court vers les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Ce n'est pas son équipe qui joue, sinon il serait déjà sur le terrain. Cependant il compte bien assister à la défaite de ses adversaires : les bien trop fiers Gryffondors.

Il s'assoit essoufflé entre ses 2 amis et leur tapent dans la main d'une manière complice.

**- On va bien s'éclater les gars. **

Il attache à sa robe un badge qui affiche en lettres lumineuses : Weasley est notre roi.

Il n'a même pas besoin de faire quelque chose d'illégal pour que ces crétins de Gryffondor perdent le match. Ils ont choisi eux même leur gardien foireux. Il est vrai que s'il avait un peu plus confiance en lui, il serait peut-être plus performant. Il l'a prouvé dans le match contre Poufsouffle. Mais Serdaigle est tout de même une équipe bien meilleure.

Pour s'assurer de la défaite, il y a les badges et cette stupide chanson.

Ca va vraiment être un jeu d'enfant pour Serdaigle de gagner. Le grand attrapeur Harry Potter, et leurs jumeaux supers batteurs ne jouent pas. Gryffondor va être complètement ridiculisé.

Il lève les yeux vers le terrain et vers les joueurs. Il aperçoit ce gros lourdaud de rouquin et ses coéquipiers, lui donnant les derniers conseils, les dernières consignes. De l'autre côté du terrain, les agiles de Serdaigle font aussi leurs ultimes mises au points. Au dessus d'eux, leur attrapeuse, qui est presque sûre d'attraper le vif, s'échauffe.

Plus loin, il aperçoit un ange. Il n'a pas d'autres mots pour qualifier la jeune fille qui vole rapidement se tenant à peine à son balai, donnant l'impression de flotter sur les nuages. Ses mouvements sont précis et délicats. Sa technique de vol est presque parfaite. Quand elle se rapproche, il est étonné de reconnaître l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor.

Un doute envahit le jeune élève. La victoire de Serdaigle ne lui paraît plus si évidente que ça.

Le match commence et il ne peut détacher les yeux de cette apparition. Il suit son jeu avec attention. Après tout l'année prochaine il va surement devoir jouer contre elle. Il faut qu'il trouve ses faiblesses. Le souaffle et les maladresses de gardien des Gryffondor, il ne s'en occupe plus. Il est trop concentré sur les mouvements de la jeune joueuse. Il ne compte plus le nombre de feintes, magnifiquement orchestrées, qu'elle réalise pour embrouiller l'attrapeuse adverse.

Elles disparaissent une seconde du champ de vision du spectateur assidu et réapparaissent, quelques secondes plus tard. L'une tient dans sa main, la petite balle dorée. Il s'agit de la petite rousse dont le visage est rosé du plaisir d'avoir réussi sa manœuvre. Le coup de sifflet final retentit, annonçant la victoire de Gryffondor.

Victorieuse, elle jette un regard triomphant à son frère et aux autres membres de l'équipe. Son regard se porte ensuite sur la jeune chinoise qui jette son balai par terre, furieuse.

Ses yeux croisent alors le regard de l'attrapeur de Serpentard. Ils ne changent pas d'expression, prouvant au sorcier qu'elle le cherchait. Elle s'adresse à lui directement. Car, au fond, il ne peut pas le nier, le grand perdant de ce match, c'est lui.

Il ne sait pas ce que ses yeux peuvent exprimer, tellement admiratif devant le jeu, la classe et le charme de cette fille depuis toujours tant détesté et tellement furieux d'avoir perdu. Après quelques secondes à se fixer en silence, entouré des cris de victoire et de l'agitation de la sortie du stade, le sourire de la belle sorcière devient un peu moqueur, gardant tout de même une touche de gentillesse. Bien loin des sourires hypocrites et méprisants du jeune-homme.

Elle se pose délicatement, comme un flocon de neige sur un paysage déjà recouvert de blanc, comme un pétale léger emporté par un vent de printemps. Tout de suite, elle est engloutie par la foule des Gryffondors euphoriques.

L'ayant perdue des yeux, le jeune préfet de Serpentard arrache son badge et s'apprête à l'écraser par terre, furieux. Finalement, il le ramasse en se disant qu'il pourra toujours servir pour un autre match, une autre année.

Son regard est attiré par les membres de la maison ayant gagné. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Les élèves transportent leur gardien. Ils sont pitoyables, ce n'est pas ce crétin maladroit qu'il faut féliciter mais sa sœur qui a su attraper le vif d'or, pour son second match. Même des Poufsouffles stupides auraient su à qui était du cette victoire.

Ses yeux rencontrent à nouveau ceux de la jeune rousse, qui cette fois est un peu étonnée de ce contact. Il s'arme d'un sourire plus charmeur que moqueur, pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point perdre l'a touché. Il frappe quelques fois dans ses mains, applaudissant silencieusement la victoire de la jeune-fille. Celle-ci répond par un sourire joyeux. Elle fait un geste en direction de son frère. Son interlocuteur interprète ce manège pour qu'il reconnaisse l'importance du gardien dans cette victoire. Sa tête bouge plusieurs fois de droite à gauche, signifiant qu'il n'est pas du tout d'accord, et il pointe son doigt vers elle. Elle hausse les épaules, mais il peut quand même voir cette douce teinte orangée qui apparaît sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il a trouvé. Ils laissent passer plusieurs secondes, conservant cet étrange contact visuel.

Il la trouve belle, mais refuse de se l'avouer. Il ne la voit plus comme la dernière petite fille pauvre, d'une grande famille traîtresse à son sang, mais comme une jeune femme à la fois séduisante et douée et aussi comme la responsable de sa défaite.

Il doit la quitter. Il entend déjà ses deux amis qui l'appellent pour rentrer au château.

Il ne veut pas terminer leur échange de cette manière. Il ne veut pas perdre une seconde fois. A nouveau, son sourire prend un air charmeur et à l'aide de sa main gauche, envoi un baiser à l'attrapeuse victorieuse. Les couleurs de son doux visage changent encore, s'accentuent. Elle ne lui répond pas. Il ajoute un clin d'œil puis se retourne sans attendre.

Il rejoint rapidement ses amis. D'une certaine manière, il a gagné lui aussi. Il a réussi à faire rougir son adversaire. L'important dans la vie, n'est pas forcément de gagner au Quidditch, c'est de gagner, tout simplement. C'est à son tour d'afficher un sourire triomphant qui étonne ses amis. Il peut retourner à sa salle commune et à sa vie sereinement. C'est d'une voix enthousiasme qu'il annonce en accélérant le pas :

**- Allons nous venger en effrayant quelques Poufsouffles de première année !!! **

------------------------------------------------------

Fin

Petite particularité de cette histoire : je n'ai jamais employé aucun prénom. Est-ce que ça gêne à la compréhension ? et sinon vous en pensez quoi ?

Si quelqu'un a une idée pour le titre, je veux bien qu'il me la propose...

Je ne sais pas encore ce qui viendra ensuite, j'ai quelques idées mais elles ne sont pas encore développées.

En attendant, bonne lecture du tome 7 pour ceux qui le lisent en anglais.


	6. Chapter 6 : 50 phrases

10/11/2008

Cette histoire n'est pas la suite de la précédente, elle est totalement indépendante.

Posté cet été sur la communauté livejournal "une phrase", je me suis dit que ce texte avait aussi sa place ici, dans mon petit "recueil" d'histoires sur Drago et Ginny. Alors le voilà, aujourd'hui pour vous, avec bien sûr le thème concernant la phrase juste avant celle-ci. Comme j'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a très longtemps, ce texte ne prend pas en compte le tome 7. Les personnages appartiennent à J. et je ne fais que les lui emprunter, mais vous le savez déjà. Alros je vous laisse en compagnie de Drago et Ginny : 

**Bonne Lecture**.

36 - Magasin

Tout commence chez Fleury et Bott, une première rencontre muette, par-dessus un chaudron, entre une belle adolescente rousse et un petit blond arrogant, alors que leurs pères échangent des mots pas vraiment aimables.

11 - Nom

Il ne la connaît pas mais ose la juger sur la couleur de ses cheveux et la marque de ses vêtements, elle a moins de reproche à se faire, qu'il s'appelle Malfoy ou non, c'est son comportement qu'elle déteste.

31- Maison

Sans grande surprise, le vieux chapeau annonce son entrée à Gryffondor, il en était sûr, il n'y a que cette maison qui est bonne pour les sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang de son espèce.

37-Technologie

Quand ses frères l'amènent avec eux pour assister à une blague qu'ils font au jeune Serpentard : ils allument à côté de lui un dictaphone avec lequel ils ont quelques jours plus tôt enregistré sa voix et qu'il en part en courant et en appelant sa mère, Ginny ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son père a raison : parfois la technologie est plus forte que la magie.

oOoOoOoOo

45- Enfer

Ginny se réveille après une année à être possédée par l'esprit du seigneur des ténèbres et son malheur continue à cause du sourire victorieux de ce sale petit Serpentard prétentieux.

oOoOoOoOo

25 - Adoration

Comme toutes les autres, elle pourrait passer sa journée à admirer Potter et elle fait partie de celles qui applaudissent le plus fort quand il attrape le vif et il se demande ce que toutes ces filles peuvent trouver à cet orphelin trop sûr de lui.

22 - Jalousie

Elle se rend bien compte, à chaque fois qu'elle le voit en même temps qu'Harry, qu'il est jaloux du talent et surtout de l'attention que tout le monde porte à Harry, lui qui doit tellement être habitué à être le centre du monde au Manoir Malfoy

15- Toucher

La seule fois où elle l'a vu faire quelque chose de bien, il aidait un élève de première année de Serpentard à se relever après une chute et malgré toute la haine qu'elle avait envers lui, elle avait trouvé ce geste touchant.

oOoOoOoOo

6- Pluie

Assis en haut des escaliers, il regarde le spectacle magnifique de la pluie qui tombe dehors ; la porte qui s'ouvre interrompt sa contemplation et offre à ses yeux une autre beauté : le visage un peu rouge et les cheveux trempés, Ginny Weasley vient d'entrer dans la pièce.

35- Liens

Elle délie la ficelle qui attache sa cape pour éloigner d'elle ce vêtement mouillé et aperçoit sur les escaliers, Malfoy qui emprisonne son regard et pendant quelques instants, elle ne peut s'en détacher.

12- Sensuel

Elle vient de quitter sa cape d'une façon si voluptueuse que son corps et son esprit de jeune adolescent ne peuvent s'empêcher d'imaginer les gestes sensuels qui plus tard, dans son dortoir, débarrasseront son corps de ses autres vêtements.

oOoOoOoOo

05 - Pommes de terre

- Londubat, ta famille est tombée vraiment bas pour que tu invites au bal une fille dont la mère à fabriquée la robe avec un vieux sac de pommes de terre

49 - Cheveux

- Ma robe est bien plus élégante que les nœuds dans la paille qui sert de cheveux à ta cavalière.

08 - Bonheur

Il ne trouve rien à répondre et la jeune sorcière, qui sait maintenant se défendre contre ses attaques, est heureuse de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec.

29- Mélodie

L'ambiance de la salle est devenue calme et douce, Ginny danse sur une douce musique avec Neville et est presque prête à l'embrasser quand le Serpentard la bouscule violemment et la projette sur le sol.

28-Maladie

- Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Weasley, tu es tellement pauvre que tu ne peux même pas t'acheter des médicaments pour soigner cette maladie étrange qui t'empêche de tenir debout ?

34- Orage

Elle ne répond pas mais il voit bien la colère qui s'accumule dans ses yeux et il sent l'orage qui va bientôt éclater alors avant de lui en laisser l'occasion, il recule un pas après l'autre, lentement : non, il ne fuit pas par lâcheté, juste parce que le jeu n'a plus vraiment d'intérêt pour lui.

oOoOoOoOo

19 – Vent

Pourquoi tout le monde félicite la jeune fille pour avoir attraper le vif ? S'ils avaient tous été assis à la même place que lui, ils auraient bien vu que c'est un coup de vent qui a envoyé la balle droit sur elle et qu'elle n'a aucun mérite.

oOoOoOoOo

48 - Vagues

Assise les pieds dans l'eau au bord du lac, elle espère qu'il ne la croisera pas par hasard ici, et elle laisse échapper un sanglot au même rythme que les vaguelettes qui viennent s'échouer sur la plage.

14 -Sexe

- Weasley, tu vas ne pas chialer parce que ton dernier petit copain t'a largué après une nuit d'amour ? il faut si attendre quand on est une fille aussi facile que toi !!!

10 - Oreilles

Elle ne se bouche plus les oreilles maintenant, elle n'est plus une gamine, et si elle reste silencieuse quelques instants, ce n'est pas pour lui signifier qu'il a gagné, c'est juste qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour trouver une bonne répartie.

42- Nuage

Elle est pitoyable à pleurer comme un bébé alors il préfère ne pas la regarder et il observe les formes sombres qui glissent dans le ciel, en pensant qu'il ne veut pas la voir comme ça et en espérant que les nuages qui rendent son adversaire si faible disparaissent vite, pour que cette sensation coupable qu'il ressent disparaisse.

09 - Téléphone

- Dégage Malfoy, si j'ai besoin de toi je te passerai un coup de fil ! grogne-t-elle sachant très bien que le Serpentard ne comprendrait rien au sens de ces paroles et qu'il ne s'abaissera pas à lui demander.

46- Soleil

Il la préfère comme ça, avec ce sens de la répartie alors il se lève et s'éloigne : le soleil est revenu.

oOoOoOoOo

44- Paradis

La grande salle décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, la marque des ténèbres apposée sur son bras, assis à la place de Dumbledore et à ses pieds la dernière des Weasley lui demandant pitié pour elle et sa famille est la seule image que lui renvoi le miroir du Rised.

oOoOoOoOo

18- Vitesse

Pour une fois, ces petits soldats de l'armée de Dumbledore n'ont pas été assez rapides : la brigade inquisitoriale a réussi à les attraper un par un et Drago en est très fier, puisque désormais, las, ils ont cessés d'essayer de s'échapper, sauf elle, qui continue à se débattre mais il sait bien qu'elle finira par céder.

32- Confusion

Peut-être est-ce la faute de l'explosion qui vient de retentir et de la confusion qu'elle entraîne que Ginny a le courage de mordre le Serpentard qui est venu la retenir en personne pour s'assurer que les ordres d'Ombrage soient bien suivis.

27- Sang

Le jeune homme, au lieu de courir après les membres de l'AD qui s'enfuient, contemple sa main et le filet de sang qui s'échappe de sa morsure, et pour la première fois il se demande si celui des Sang-de-Bourbe est réellement d'une couleur différente.

24- Goût

En se sauvant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de continuer à cracher pour débarrasser sa bouche du goût et de l'attitude horrible de son ennemi.

oOoOoOoOo

17 - Larmes

Elle entre dans les toilettes et ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là, elle s'approche plus près de lui, et peut remarquer que sur le visage du Serpentard quelques larmes coulent encore.

01 -Réconfort

Quand le jeune-homme la voit en face d'elle, il a envie de lui crier de disparaître de sa vue mais elle lui tend la main en souriant et il l'accepte, il n'aurait jamais pensé que de la voir puisse être aussi réconfortant.

23 – Mains

Il tient toujours sa main dans la sienne, peut-être est-ce un premier pas vers la paix ?

16 – Faiblesse

Ils sont à égalité maintenant, chacun ayant surpris l'autre dans une situation où il n'était pas le plus fort, heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui l'a amené ici ce soir, alors que lui connaît très bien sa plus grande faiblesse, mais ça n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

02 - Baiser

Elle ne comprend pas ni pourquoi ni comment elle se retrouve à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi, de son adversaire, de celui qu'elle déteste depuis toujours et le pire, c'est qu'elle trouve ce moment agréable.

41 - Accomplissement

Silencieusement il savoure cet instant magique en pensant que pour une fois, il arrive à obtenir la même chose que Potter.

oOoOoOoOo

43 - Ciel

Plus tard, allongée par terre, regardant la nuit au dessus d'elle, elle repense à ce moment d'égarement et c'est dans cette position qu'elle aperçoit la marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus du château.

33 - Peur

Il n'a pas pu le faire, il n'a pas pu abattre le vieux directeur et maintenant qu'il fuit, il ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'a rencontré, il aimerait apercevoir la chevelure de feu et le sourire de la jeune Gryffondor qui l'aiderait à ne plus avoir peur.

13 – Mort

Le corps de Dumbledore vient de heurter le sol et Ginny remarque tout de suite les yeux clos et l'absence de pouls : Les questions qu'elle se posait, elle les oublies, elle sait que c'est lui qui l'a tué.

40 - Innocence

Harry crie que c'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore mais elle est persuadé que Drago n'est pas innocent dans cette histoire, comme Hermione, puis Harry le lui confirmeront plus tard.

21- Vie

Sa vie lui échappe : il n'est pas mort mais celui qui a en a le contrôle risque de la lui retirer ce soir : comme il aimerait avoir le courage de s'enfuir et de rejoindre la petite rousse pour se battre à ses côtés et commencer une nouvelle vie.

oOoOoOoOo

50- Super Nova

C'est dans un tourbillon de couleurs rouges et vertes que le corps du seigneur des ténèbres heurte le sol, que son esprit rejoint celui de ses ancêtres, et qu'encore une fois elle n'arrive pas à empêcher Drago de s'échapper.

30- Etoile

En s'adressant à l'unique étoile présente dans le ciel ce soir, elle se promet que la guerre a beau être finit, elle chercherait ce terrible individu qui a torturé tant de membres de sa famille, de ses amis et elle lui ferait payer tout le mal qu'il a pu faire.

oOoOoOoOo

47 - Lune

Quand elle retrouve Drago et qu'elle le soumet au sort du Doloris à l'aide de sa propre baguette pour ne pas laisser de trace, le seul témoin de la scène ne pourra jamais en parler en personne, car l'astre nocturne est muet.

04 – Souffrance

Des frissons lui parcourent le corps, tellement le sort est puissant, et il comprend enfin tout le mal qu'il a fait à chaque fois qu'il a prononcé ce mot, et par delà, il pense qu'il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas elle qui lui donne cette leçon.

26- A jamais

Par l'arrestation de Drago Malfoy, elle vient de neutraliser le dernier des mangemorts encore en fuite ; la victoire est désormais totale, le monde est libéré pour toujours du seigneur des ténèbres et de ses serviteurs.

oOoOoOoOo

38 - Cadeau

Elle passe à travers les barreaux d'une cellule d'Azkaban le petit paquet qu'elle a apporté au jeune-homme, dans un élan de compassion.

39 - Sourire

Il est heureux de la voir même si c'est de sa faute s'il est ici et il lui sourit faiblement, elle lui sourit en retour et il sait très bien que c'est la dernière fois qu'il aura l'occasion de la voir.

03 – Douceur

Lorsqu'il tend la main pour prendre ce qu'elle lui a apporté, Ginny sent les doigts de Drago qui effleurent les siens et toute la tendresse qu'il a mis dans ce dernier adieu.

07- Chocolat

Le prisonnier est surpris de constater qu'elle lui a offert une tablette de chocolat, il est touché par cette charmante attention, il sait très bien que maintenant, il n'y a plus que ça qui puisse l'aider à tenir contre les Détraqueurs

20- Liberté

En quittant la prison, elle ne jette pas un regard en arrière : il finira sa courte vie ici et elle, de son côté, pourra profiter de la liberté pour laquelle elle s'est tant battue et lui non.

**Fin de cette histoire. **

Je réécrirai peut-être bientôt sur ce couple. J'ai une idée mais un peu de mal à la développer pour le moment. A bientôt j'espère.


	7. Chapter 7 : le prix d'un bon avocat

17/08/11

Cette histoire n'est pas la suite de la précédente, elle est indépendante.

**Le prix d'un bon avocat**

Après des années, je vous présente un nouveau texte sur le couple Drago/Ginny, qui se déroule après le septième tome, même après l'épilogue. Dans ce texte, Ginny a besoin de Drago mais le prix qu'il lui demande de payer est très élevé. Ces deux personnages appartiennent toujours à JKRowling.

J'avais un peu abandonné ce couple mais j'ai écrit d'autres textes depuis l'ajout du chapitre 5, pas tant que ça, mais quand même.

**Bonne lecture**

Ginny Weasley n'avait plus le choix !

Si elle ne voulait pas perdre ce stupide procès, il lui fallait le meilleur avocat.

Quand des accusations de corruption avaient commencé à être proférées à son encontre, elle ne s'en était pas inquiétée, n'ayant rien à se reprocher à ce niveau là. Bien sûr, elle avait très mal joué lors d'un ou deux matchs de la saison mais c'était à cause de problèmes familiaux personne ne l'avait payée pour saboter le résultat !

Elle avait continué à ignorer les menaces lorsque le tribunal l'avait convoquée : elle était innocente, personne ne pourrait prouver le contraire. Personne ne lui avait versé de l'argent de manière douteuse et elle n'avait jamais, elle non plus, offert quoi que ce soit à un arbitre qui puisse lui porter préjudice.

Seulement voilà, le procès avait commencé et elle, ainsi que son avocat commis d'office, découvraient au fur et à mesure des pièces incriminantes auxquelles ni lui, ni elle ne comprenait quoi que ce soit.

Elle devait donc changer de défense et obtenir le meilleur avocat du pays. Il ne s'agissait pas que d'un procès, mais aussi de sa carrière, de son honneur. Elle ne laisserait pas des jaloux, des hypocrites et des magouilleurs salir le nom des Weasley !

Le meilleur avocat d'Angleterre s'appelait Drago Malfoy.

D'après les rumeurs du ministère, ses méthodes étaient assez douteuses mais il avait lavé de tous soupçons beaucoup de grands noms de la politique et de la finance. Il avait même, dans plusieurs cas, démasqué ceux qui avaient essayé d'accuser à tord ses clients.

Ginny Weasley ne l'avait pas revu depuis des années et avait quand même hésité un peu à faire appel à lui.

D'aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, elle haïssait tous les Sang-Purs et trop fiers de l'être et notamment celui-ci qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer plusieurs fois à Poudlard. Il se prenait pour un roi, insultait ses amis et ses frères, et ne se déplaçait jamais sans ses deux brutes d'amis, pour qu'ils puissent taper à sa place sur les autres.

Un petit con, pour résumer ses pensées.

Mais aujourd'hui il était bon dans ce qu'il faisait et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle voulait l'employer, pas devenir ami avec lui. Elle pouvait donc l'engager sans se sentir coupable de trahir son frère, son ex-mari ou ses amies Luna et Hermione. De toute façon si ceux-ci l'avaient un peu plus soutenue et avaient affirmé haut et fort qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait truqué un match, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui.

- Ginny Weasley, quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à mon cabinet de si bon matin ?

- J'ai besoin des services d'un très bon avocat.

Pas la peine de préciser « du meilleur avocat du monde » où sinon la tête de son interlocuteur allait exploser.

- Installe-toi, proposa-t-il en lui indiquant un fauteuil en cuir et en prenant place dans un autre. Pour ton divorce ou pour tes petites magouilles de match ?

- Mon divorce est déjà réglé.

- Donc tu es ici parce que tu es une petite tricheuse !

- Non je suis ici parce que justement je ne suis pas une tricheuse et que je voudrais que tu le prouves au monde entier.

- Tu n'as pas les moyens de m'engager pour une mission de la sorte. Le sport de Haut Niveau et tout ce qui tourne autour est un monde assez complexe et dangereux …

- Ton prix sera le mien, l'interrompit-elle, à moins que tu ne sois effrayé par une mission de la sorte justement ?

Les deux occupants de bureau se toisèrent quelques instants en silence par-dessus le bureau.

- Tu es réellement innocente ?

- Oui.

- Alors j'accepte de travailler pour toi.

- Combien tu veux en échange ?

- Je ne veux pas d'argent : moi j'en ai plein, toi tu n'en a pas tant que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?

- Que tu deviennes ma femme !

- Tu es complètement dingue ! s'écria Ginny en se levant

A- ttend, l'interrompit Drago, Je ne veux pas t'épouser parce que … je suis amoureux ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre là. Je veux t'épouser parce qu'une union avec toi associerait mon nom avec le tien et que la ligne : « trop dangereux, n'a aucun lien avec les héros de la guerre » disparaîtrait de mon CV et me permettrait d'obtenir le poste d'avocat du ministre.

- Tu es complètement dingue ! se contenta de répondre Ginny

- C'est à toi de voir. C'est ou ça, ou tu te débrouilles sans moi …

Furieuse par le prix que demandait l'avocat, Ginny ramassa ses affaires. Elle sortit de la pièce bien décidée à ne jamais y remettre les pieds pour faire demi-tour aussitôt et s'installer à nouveau en face de l'avocat. Il s'agissait de son honneur et être mariée à un Malfoy était bien moins lourd à porter que l'étiquette de tricheuse. Epouser cet arrogant Sang-Pur lui permettrait de reprendre sa carrière, ce qui ne serait pas le cas si elle perdait son procès. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par « devenir ta femme » ? demanda-t-elle méfiante

- Prendre mon nom, venir habiter dans mon manoir, bien sûr tu auras ta propre chambre, dire du bien de moi à tout le monde, garder tes aventures discrètes.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas vraiment me marier avec toi, je veux que les « autres » pensent que je suis marié avec toi.

L'hésitation ne durerait plus longtemps. Drago Malfoy savait qu'il avait réussi à amener la joueuse de Quidditch exactement là où il voulait. Silencieusement, le grand avocat savourait sa victoire. Elle mettrait encore une condition, comme toute femme essayant de négocier, puis capitulerait.

- Je peux venir avec mes enfants ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Drago Malfoy, tu es irrécupérable !

Ginny Malfoy avait attendu que le petit fils de Drago ait quitté les genoux de son grand-père pour intervenir. Assise à côté de son mari, elle le laissa prendre tendrement sa main dans la sienne pendant que celui-ci se demandait ce que son adorable épouse avait à lui reprocher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand un gamin de 5 ans te demande « Pourquoi tu t'es mariée avec elle ? », tu es censé répondre « parce qu'elle était la plus belle, la plus gentille et que j'étais fou amoureux d'elle » et pas « parce que je suis un vil manipulateur qui espérait en tirer profit » … même si la vérité est un mélange des deux et que ta fierté de Malfoy t'interdit de croire à la première possibilité.

- D'accord chérie

Drago ne savait pas exactement quand Ginny avait comprit qu'il avait été amoureux d'elle dès l'instant où elle lui avait assurée qu'elle était totalement innocente, ce matin-là dans son bureau. Il savait juste que le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le jour de leur mariage était un vrai baiser d'amoureux et que depuis ils avaient vécu heureux ensemble et eut beaucoup de petits enfants très curieux.


End file.
